


Late Night Drink

by richbone



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richbone/pseuds/richbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's thirsty at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drink

**Author's Note:**

> For therealtortilla's birthday. I wrote this after viewing a certain video. Never got around to finishing it. But it's done now, so enjoy, unless it's terrible in which case I apologize.

Kevin watched with a mix of shocked dismay and fascination as AJ handled a water bottle inappropriately. The camera present should have deterred the younger man but only seemed to spark his insanity further. When AJ pretended to choke, Kevin felt his lower half twitch in interest and decided he had important things to see to on the other side of the bus. 

Weeks later and Kevin still thought about it. He found himself watching the younger boy when he sang, ate or simply talked. Focusing on his lips and tongue. The water bottle incident was still there in his mind, taunting him. He crossed his legs and resolutely stared at the magazine in his lap, willing himself to concentrate on the words. AJ smirked at him, unseen. 

Later that night, Nick yawned and stumbled out of his bunk, searching for the fridge. He scratched his head, hearing a low moaning sound just around the corner. The blonde listened curiously for a moment and finally leaned his head out to inspect the source of the noise. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he caught a glimpse of silver glinting in the moonlight spilling in through the windows. Nick almost screeched and quickly smacked a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. He leaned back into the kitchen, eyes wide. AJ and the bottle...but that sure as hell wasn't a bottle. 

He tried to maneuver out of the kitchen, thirst forgotten, but bumped into Brian as he did. 

"Hey frack, you thirsty too?" Brian whispered. Nick clamped a hand over Brian's mouth and turned, trying to guide his friend away from the kitchenette. Brian pulled the younger boy's hand away from his mouth, confused. 

Seeing that he was about to speak, Nick motioned quickly for his friend to be quiet and pointed behind himself, eyes still wide. Brian squinted, over Nick's shoulder, trying to see whatever Nick was pointing out to him. He choked on his spit, wide blue eyes staring into Nick's in alarm. He clamped his hands over Nick's eyes and Nick sighed a bit louder than intended, as he pried Brian's hands away. 

Nick pulled Brian with him into the kitchenette and whispered so low, Brian almost didn't hear him. 

"That's not a bottle, Brian. I thought he was joking, but that is definitely not a bottle." 

"You shouldn't be seeing this, I can't believe they're doing..that..out there!" Brian whispered frantically. 

Nick leaned back over to see, before Brian yanked him back and smacked him upside the head. Nick almost yelped but restrained himself and glared hard at Brian in irritation. 

They jumped, startled, a moment later as Howie suddenly appeared beside them. 

"What's--" Brian and Nick both reached over to silence him with their hands. Howie blinked surprised, as they began making soundless gestures at him. He pried their hands away. 

Brian turned Howie's head in the direction of the rustling and soft moans coming from the dark a few feet away. Howie looked, his mind still fuzzy with sleep and tried to process what he was seeing. His eyes grew wide and he stared frantically between the couch and his two bandmates beside him. He clamped a hand firmly over Nick's eyes and Nick scowled, trying to pry his hand away.

They heard a cough and glanced over almost on reflex to see what had caused it. Brian and Howie forgot about preserving Nick's innocence as they strained their ears to listen. 

"Just a bit more baby. That's it. Fuck, Alex, you're so good." 

Kevin's fingers stroked through AJ's hair, petting him. AJ breathed through his nose, bobbing his head steadily in Kevin's lap. He sank down as deep as he could, feeling Kevin's cock poke at the back of his throat. He concentrated on his breathing and tried not to choke. 

Nick was still struggling to see the action, curious despite himself. Brian was a hilarious mix between horrified and amazed at what was transpiring before him and Howie was a shade whiter than he had any right to be. No one made a move to leave. 

Kevin was oblivious to everything besides the feel of the hot mouth wrapped around him, sucking him down. He only wished he could see AJ better, watch that pretty mouth work him. He bucked up slightly, needing just a bit more, AJ took it all. 

"Alex, I'm gonna cum."

AJ made a sound like a purr and tightened his lips, sucking harder. Kevin stifled a cry with his fist, cumming in streams down AJ's throat. AJ waited till he was done, then pulled off slowly and licked him a few more times before sitting up. 

The sound of AJ's voice suddenly whispering spurred the other three into action. It sounded like they were done, Howie snapped out of his stupor and scrabbled to take hold of Nick and yank him away from the scene. He struggled with Brian, who was making wheezing noises and clutching at him. Of the three of them, Nick seemed to be taking this the best and that worried Howie more than anything else. 

The lights came on, shockingly bright and sudden. All parties froze. AJ and Kevin stood there dumb founded, staring at the three of them. Brian was openly choking now, clawing at Nick who was spilling water all over himself in an attempt to appear as though he were drinking casually. Howie merely stood still, face as neutral as he could make it despite it's pallor, seemingly undisturbed by the scene unfolding in front of him. 

"What are you guys doing?" AJ asked skeptically, faking a yawn and wiping his mouth in one move. Just in case. 

"Thirsty. Getting a drink. What about you two?" Howie replied. He didn't mean it to sound quite as accusatory as it did. 

AJ almost snickered but kept it in check, only betraying a tiny smirk. "Same."

Kevin wanted to smile, he bit his cheek instead and knit his eyebrows together in a frown. 

Howie nodded curtly and turned with calm grace, walking to his bunk and pulling the curtain closed behind him. 

Kevin raised an eyebrow and turned to his cousin. Brian smiled, eyes glittering and dangerously wide, nostrils flared. He looked between Kevin and AJ, never blinking, then took hold of Nick who was also smiling very wide and drenched, jerking him away by the wrist. 

AJ watched them go and cackled quietly. Kevin turned to him and AJ shrugged, gave him a wet kiss and walked to his bunk, leaving Kevin to shut the lights and follow.


End file.
